Wunder der Weihnacht
by halbblutprinzessin137
Summary: Wie erlebt ein Mensch Weihnachten, in dessen Inneren es noch eisiger und trostloser aussieht als in einer rauen Winterlandschaft?
1. Hass auf Weihnachten

„Wunder der Weihnacht" – Kapitel 1: „Hass auf Weihnachten"

Mit einem an den steinernen Wänden widerhallenden Knall ließ Severus Snape die Tür seines Büros hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und blickte grimmig aus dem kleinen Kerkerfenster. Draußen hatte es zu schneien begonnen und die bläulich-weißen Flöckchen tanzten sachte im Wind. Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben wandte der meister der Zaubertränke sich von diesem friedvollen, winterlichen Schauspiel ab.

Severus Snape hasste Weihnachten. Er hatte es von je her gehasst.

Schon als kleines Kind hatte er als einziger im ganzen Dorf nie ein Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen. Dafür sei kein Geld da, hatte ihn sein Vater barsch angefahren, und der kleine Severus war traurig und niedergeschlagen in sein Zimmer getapst.

Später hatte er die Weihnachtsferien stets in Hogwarts verbringen müssen, weil sein Vater ihn zu Hause ohnehin nicht gebrauchen konnte. Seine beste Freundin und die anderen Slytherins, sie fuhren alle heim und ließen Severus allein zurück. Sie fuhren allesamt heim zu ihren Familien, die sie liebten, und Severus beneidete sie dafür so sehr, dass er es kaum in Worte fassen konnte. Er wurde von niemandem geliebt. Ganz egal, wo er hinkam, er war stets unbeliebt.

An keinem anderen Tag im Jahr wurde ihm das so stark bewusst. An keinem anderen Tag im Jahr fühlte Severus Snape seine Einsamkeit so deutlich wie an Weihnachten. Er hasste Weihnachten.

Am Morgen war er bereits mit heftigen Magenschmerzen erwacht – wie jedes Jahr an Weihnachten. Jedes Jahr sah er sich beim großen Festessen am Abend nicht imstande auch nur einen einzigen Bissen zu essen: Sein Hals war zugeschnürt und sein Bauch tat weh. Severus wusste den genauen Grund für die Schmerzen nicht zu benennen, aber sie mussten wohl eine psychische Ursache haben, denn sobald dieser vermaledeite Tag vorüber war, verschwanden auch sie wieder. Solange dies so blieb, würde er sich nicht weiter darum sorgen. Schließlich hatte Severus Snape für alles einen Trank in seinen privaten Vorräten. Nur eben keinen gegen die Einsamkeit. Vor allem nicht gegen die Einsamkeit an Weihnachten.

Und heute war nun Weihnachten. Severus Snape hasste Weihnachten. Hasste es aus tiefster Seele.

Plötzlich wurden seine düsteren Gedanken von einem weichen, melodiösen Klang durchbrochen, der schaurig schön von den Kerkerwänden widerhallte. Scheinbar aus dem Nichts schwebte eine wunderschöne goldene Feder in Snapes blasse Hände.

„Fawkes?", murmelte dieser leise und blinzelte verwirrt. Dann erhob er sich langsam und seine schwarze Robe bauschte sich bei jedem Schritt hinter ihm.

Es war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass Albus ihm auf diesem Wege eine Botschaft zukommen ließ und ihn in sein Büro bat. Doch fragte Severus sich ernsthaft, was es jetzt zu besprechen geben könnte. Die warme, strahlende Phönixfeder in der Hand, machte Severus Snape sich grübelnd auf den Weg.

_Was Dumbledore seinem Tränkemeister wohl am Heiligen Abend so wichtiges mitteilen will?_

_Das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel!_

_Bis dahin hoffe ich, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat und ihr mir ein paar Kommis schreibt und dranbleibt! Es geht bald weiter – versprochen! ;)_


	2. Das Fest der Liebe

„Wunder der Weihnacht" – Kapitel 2: „Das Fest der Liebe"

Der wunderschöne rotgolden gefiederte Vogel, der auf seiner Stange friedlich gedöst und seinen herrlichen Kopf mit den klugen dunklen Augen behaglich unter einen Flügel geschoben hatte, schreckte leicht auf, als es an der Tür klopfte. Neugierig blinzelte der Phönix dem Eintretenden entgegen, erkannte ihn und ließ sogleich einen wohligen, freudigen Laut erklingen.

Die schmalen Lippen des ganz in schwarz gewandeten Mannes verzogen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu einem kleinen verkniffenen Lächeln, das ihn offenbar einiges an Mühe kostete, während er die Begrüßung des Feuervogels mit einem leisen „Hallo, Fawkes" quittierte.

Dann wandte Severus Snape sich an den alten Zauberer, der abwartend hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und seinen Gast über die zusammengelegten Spitzen seiner langen Finger hinweg aufmerksam musterte.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

Albus Dumbledore nickte wortlos und bedeutete seinem Tränkemeister mit einer stummen Geste, Platz zu nehmen. Während Severus tat wie geheißen, ließ der Schulleiter seinen Blick über die harten, kantigen Züge seines Schützlings schweifen. Hass und Verbitterung hatten dieses blasse Gesicht gezeichnet. Schmerz und Einsamkeit sowie eine furchtbare innere Leere sprachen aus diesen kohlrabenschwarzen Augen, die an lange, dunkle Tunnel erinnerten, an deren Ende kaum noch Licht brannte.

Obwohl Albus Dumbledore bereits an diesen Anblick gewöhnt war, machte er sich doch Sorgen um seinen Freund und hätte ihm gerne geholfen.

Und an Weihnachten war es immer besonders schlimm: Severus litt an diesem Tag wie kein anderer und Albus Dumbledore befand, dass es mal wieder an der Zeit war für einen Versuch, das scheinbar Unabänderliche zu ändern. Deshalb hatte er Severus an diesem Heiligabend zu sich gebeten: Um ihm die Augen zu öffnen für die Schönheit von Weihnachten und die tröstliche Botschaft dieses Festes.

Doch Dumbledore war viel zu weise und er kannte seinen Schützling viel zu gut, um gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen und ihm eine Moralpredigt über das Weihnachtsfest zu halten. So verwickelte er seinen Tränkemeister zunächst geschickt in ein Gespräch über die neuesten Erkenntnisse der Alchemie und der Zaubertrankbrauerei und beobachtete lächelnd, wie sich sein Gegenüber allmählich entspannte und wie ein wenig mehr Leben in dessen wachsame schwarze Augen trat.

Als sie dann in einvernehmliches Schweigen verfielen, dämmerte es bereits und durch die hohen Bogenfenster des Büros konnte man beobachten, wie sich die Dunkelheit über das altehrwürdige Schloss hinabsenkte und ihren Schleier über die verschneiten Ländereien breitete. Der Mond tauchte diese vormals weiße Winterlandschaft in ein silbriges Licht, in dem die sanft fallenden Schneeflocken hell wie Sternschnuppen glitzerten und blitzten.

Das Feuer, das munter im Kamin prasselte und die glühenden Holzscheite verschlang, reflektierte schimmernd auf der goldenen Oberfläche der beiden Phönixstatuen zu beiden Seiten des Kamins und erfüllte den kreisrunden Raum mit gemütlicher Wärme.

So eingehüllt in diese behagliche Atmosphäre brach der Schulleiter schließlich das Schweigen und schmunzelte: „Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, warst du schon wieder so fleißig wie eh und je um die Weihnachtszeit: Gryffindor innerhalb weniger Tage von ehemals über fünfhundert Punkten bis in roten Zahlen zu treiben, das schafft nicht jeder..."

Er blickte den ehemaligen Slytherin durch die Gläser seiner goldenen Halbmondbrille durchdringend aus seinen strahlend blauen Augen an und fügte ernster hinzu: „Ich muss allerdings sagen, es ist sehr schade, dass du gerade an Weihnachten immer so verdrießlich und verbittert bist und die Freude der anderen so gar nicht teilen kannst. Glaub mir, Severus, ich sehe mehr von dem, was in dir vorgeht, als du vielleicht glaubst und ich sorge mich um das, was ich da sehe."

An dieser Stelle zuckte Severus kurz mit dem Kopf, als wollte er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen, und schaute unwillig zur Seite, um dem röntgenden Blick dieser leuchtend blauen Augen zu entgehen. Dumbledore fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Ja, es bedrückt mich zu sehen, wie sehr du jedes Jahr leidest und mit wie viel Abscheu du diesem Fest entgegensiehst, das eigentlich so schön ist, so wunderschön."

Er ignorierte Snapes verächtliches Schnauben und sprach noch eindringlicher als zuvor: „Egal, ob du es wahr haben möchtest oder nicht, Weihnachten ist ein Fest, das die Herzen der Menschen mit Wärme und Zuversicht erfüllen will und es auch kann, wenn sie es nur zulassen und sich nicht so sehr dagegen sperren wie du es all die Jahre bisher getan hast. Denn die Botschaft, von der Weihnachten lebt, ist die schönste und tröstlichste überhaupt: Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe. Und als solches –"

Doch an dieser Stelle wurde der weise alte Zauberer abrupt in seiner sanften Ermahnung unterbrochen, denn Severus Snape war so heftig aufgesprungen, dass sein Stuhl mit einem lauten Krachen zu Boden fiel.

Fawkes plusterte empört sein schönes, feuerfarbenes Federkleid und kreischte erschrocken auf. Doch keiner der beiden Männer achtete auf den Phönix. Traurig blickte Albus Dumbledore in das aufgewühlte Gesicht seines Kollegen, das verzerrt war vor Wut und Schmerz.

Severus Snape verließ das Büro des Schulleiters fluchtartig ohne ein weiteres Wort. Dumbledore unternahm keinerlei Versuch ihn zurückzuhalten und zuckte auch nicht mit der Wimper, als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zugeschlagen wurde. Schweren Schrittes ging er zu Fawkes hinüber, der ihm sogleich aufgeregt zwitschernd auf die Schulter flatterte, und strich dem Phönix beruhigend über seinen schönen rotgoldenen Kopf.

Als er aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Dämmerung sah, fiel sein Blick sofort auf die schwarz gekleidete, dünne Gestalt, die gehetzten Schrittes die verschneiten Ländereien überquerte und vor den Toren des Schlosses disapparierte.

_So, das war das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefallen hat und ihr mir ein paar Reviews dalasst!_

_Was während diesem Gespräch wohl in Severus alles vorgegangen ist, dass er so überstürzt davonläuft? Und wohin ist er disappariert?_

_Das alles erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel von „Wunder der Weihnacht"... Bis dann!_


	3. Tränen im Schnee

„Wunder der Weihnacht" – Kapitel 3: „Tränen im Schnee"

Zitternd und keuchend, als wäre er gerade eben eine weite Strecke gerannt, tauchte Severus Snape vor einem alten schmiedeeisernen Tor auf und klammerte sich so fest daran, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten und seine Finger zu schmerzen begannen. In tiefen, zitternden Zügen atmete er die kalte, klare Nachtluft ein und schloss für einen kurzen Moment erschöpft und um Fassung ringend die Augen. Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht, seine sonst so eiserne Selbstbeherrschung, die er im Laufe der Jahre perfektioniert hatte, wieder zu erlangen.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit schlug er die dunklen Augen, die von einer tieferen Schwärze waren als die Finsternis ringsumher, endlich wieder auf. Langsam lockerte er den Griff seiner halb erfrorenen, steifen Finger um das kalte Metall des Tors und stieß es nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Zögerns schließlich auf. Das Quietschen des rostigen Metalls zerriss die dröhnende Stille, die über dem kleinen Dorf lag.

Das Tor schwang auf und Severus betrat mit einem leisen Schaudern den verschneiten Friedhof dahinter. Zielstrebig schritt er zwischen den Grabreihen durch den Schnee, der unter seinen Füßen leise knirschte. Der weiß-silbrige Glanz des Schnees im Mondschein verlieh dem kleinen Friedhof etwas Geheimnisvolles und Gespenstisches. Irgendwo in der Ferne schrie eine Eule.

Severus schritt um eine letzte Biegung, vorbei an einem Stein aus schwarzem Granit, und dann stand er endlich vor dem Grabmal, welches er gesucht hatte. Mit bebenden Fingern wischte er Schnee und Eis von einem kleinen Fleck auf dem Marmorgrabmal, das strahlend weiß durch die Dunkelheit leuchtete. Dort, wo Severus den Stein von seiner Schneelast befreit hatte, hob sich ein einziges Wort in schwarzen Lettern von der weißen Oberfläche ab: _„LILY"_.

Beim Anblick dieses einen Wortes, beim Anblick des geliebten Namens brach Severus' Selbstbeherrschung, die schon den ganzen Abend über heftig gebröckelt hatte, vollends in sich zusammen. Kraftlos ließ er sich vor dem Stein auf die Knie sinken und spürte, wie heiße Tränen in seinen Augen brannten und seinen Blick verschleierten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ersten sich ihren Weg über seine blassen Wangen bahnten und dort allmählich gefroren oder in den Schnee tropften.

Nach einer Weile stummen Verharrens endlich begann er mit bebender, tränenerstickter Stimme zu sprechen. Halb sprach er zu Lily, halb zu sich selbst, da er die Worte, die sich seit dem Gespräch am Abend in ihm aufgestaut hatten, nicht mehr länger zurückhalten und in seinem Inneren verschließen konnte. Es war wie bei einem tosenden Wasserfall, der alle Dämme durchbrochen hatte und nun unaufhaltsam einem ungewissen Ziel entgegenströmte.

„Oh, Lily ... Ich kann nicht mehr, ich vermisse dich so sehr!

Wie kann Weihnachten für mich das Fest der Liebe sein, wenn die Liebe meines Lebens doch für immer fort ist? Tot ... von mir verraten ...

Wie kann es das Fest der Liebe sein, wo du doch gegangen bist und mich für immer verlassen hast? Wo du hier reglos und gleichgültig unter der kalten Schneedecke liegst und auf ewig schläfst und überhaupt nicht weißt, dass ich jetzt in diesem Moment hier neben dir knie und alles dafür geben würde, bei dir zu sein? Wie kann es für mich so etwas wie ein Fest der Liebe geben, wo du doch gar nicht weißt, dass ich dich liebe und mein Leben für dich geben würde?

Oh, Lily ..."

An dieser Stelle versagte Severus Snape die Stimme. Sie brach und löste sich auf in leisem, aber verzweifeltem Schluchzen. Ein Schluchzen, das der eisige Nachtwind emportrug in die kahlen, trostlosen Wipfel der Bäume, zu den funkelnden Sternen am schwarzen Firmament und zu den inzwischen dichter fallenden Schneeflocken. Ein Schluchzen, das Snapes ganzen ausgezehrten Körper erfasste und schüttelte, das seine Schultern unter der schwarzen Robe unkontrolliert zucken ließ.

Bittere Tränen quollen unter den geschlossenen Lidern hervor und tropften in den Schnee am Fuße des Marmorgrabmals.

Und in diesem Moment geschah es.

_Tja, WAS genau in diesem Moment geschieht – das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel!_

_Derweilen hoffe ich, dass euch die Geschichte bis hierhin gefällt und ihr mir fleißig Kommis schreibt... Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!_

_Weihnachtliche Grüße von eurer halbblutprinzessin137_


	4. Engel in der Einsamkeit

„Wunder der Weihnacht" – Kapitel 4: „Engel in der Einsamkeit"

Severus Snape meinte plötzlich ein helles Licht hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern zu sehen. Ein so strahlend helles, gleißendes Licht, dass es ihn vollkommen blendete und blind machte für alles um ihn her. Doch es war nicht nur dieser leuchtende Schein, der ihn in diesem Moment einhüllte und nicht wieder losließ. Das Licht wurde vielmehr begleitet von einer behaglichen, allumfassenden Wärme, die von einer Sekunde auf die andere durch jede Faser seines Körpers strömte. Diese Wärme war von einer nie gekannten Intensität. Es war eine Wärme, wie sie kein Kaminfeuer und keine Decke auf der ganzen Welt hervorzubringen vermochte. Es war eine Wärme, die auch sein tiefstes Inneres erfasste und berührte. Es war eine Wärme, wie Severus Snape sie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Denn mit Lilys Tod war die Flamme, die solche Wärme zeugen konnte, erloschen.

Lily ... Das war der einzige Gedanke, der in diesem gleißenden Licht und in dieser alles verzehrenden Wärme noch Platz hatte. Dieser eine Gedanke ... Dieses eine Gefühl, das ebenso hell und heiß in seinem Herzen brannte wie dieses Licht und diese Wärme ... Dieses eine Gefühl, das er nur für sie empfand ... Für Lily ...

Und während er so an sie dachte – während er an sie dachte, wie er noch nie an sie gedacht hatte, da vernahm er plötzlich ihre Stimme. Er hörte die wohlbekannte, geliebte Stimme und sie war so klar und deutlich vernehmbar als stünde Lily direkt neben ihm.

„Oh, Severus, wie schön, dass du heute an Weihnachten zu mir gekommen bist. Aber du irrst dich, wenn du sagst, dass es für dich kein Fest der Liebe gibt und dass ich gleichgültig hier unter der Schneedecke liege und nichts von deinen Gefühlen weiß. Glaub mir, ich weiß es sehr wohl. Ich weiß es alles, Severus. Und ich wünschte, du würdest endlich aufhören dir selbst so schreckliche Vorwürfe zu machen. Ich habe dir doch längst verziehen. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht verraten wolltest und dass es dir leid tut. Es ist gut. Und dann hast du ja auch noch versprochen, meinen Sohn zu beschützen und auf ihn aufzupassen. Dafür danke ich dir von ganzem Herzen. Ich bin bei dir, Severus. Ich bin immer bei dir. Du musst nur daran glauben..."

Reglos und zitternd kauerte Severus Snape im Schnee. Er wagte kaum zu atmen aus Angst diesen Moment zu zerstören, den Zauber zu brechen, während er dem Echo der wunderbaren Worte nachlauschte.

Noch immer hatte er die Augen geschlossen. Die Tränen waren versiegt. Nur die glitzernde, feuchte Spur auf seinen Wangen erinnerte noch an die Verzweiflung von eben.

Ein sanfter Windhauch strich ihm die strähnigen, schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn. Die Erscheinung Lilys war noch so allgegenwärtig, dass es ihm fast so war, als würde sie ihm tröstend über die erhitzte Stirn streichen.

„Ich bin bei dir, Severus." Das waren ihre Worte gewesen. Und obwohl es gegen jede Vernunft verstieß, glaubte er es bedingungslos.

Langsam und zögerlich schlug er die tiefschwarzen Augen wieder auf und blickte sich auf dem verwaisten Friedhof von Godric's Hollow um. Es war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Und doch war Severus Snape felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Lily Evans gerade bei ihm gewesen war. Er hatte es einfach gespürt. Und schließlich ... waren Engel ja nicht unbedingt sichtbar...

Gerade als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss und die leise Andeutung eines Lächelns auf seine dünnen, bleichen Lippen hauchte – hörte er nahende Schritte im Schnee.

Jetzt vollends verwirrt erhob sich Severus Snape aus seiner knienden Position. Den pochenden Schmerz in seinen steifen, abgefrorenen Gliedern nahm er kaum wahr, als er gegen besseres inneres Wissen ein hoffnungsvolles „Lily?" in die Dunkelheit wisperte.

Aber es war nicht Lily.

_Tja, wer ist es dann?_

_Lasst euch überraschen!_

_Die Auflösung gibt es natürlich im nächsten Kapitel und bis dahin freue ich mich wie immer über viele, aufmerksame Kommis!_

_Bis dann, alles Liebe,_

_eure halbblutprinzessin137_


	5. Botschaft der Hoffnung

„Wunder der Weihnacht" – Kapitel 5: „Botschaft der Hoffnung"

Peinlich berührt senkte Severus Snape den Blick und starrte beschämt auf seine Schuhspitzen, als Albus Dumbledore mit wallendem Umhang durch den Schnee vorbei an anderen Gräbern auf ihn zuschritt. Er warf Severus einen langen forschenden Blick zu, stellte jedoch keinerlei Fragen und ließ sich auch in keinster Weise anmerken, dass er das eine hoffnungsvoll geflüsterte Wort, das seinem Schützling über die Lippen gekommen war, durchaus vernommen hatte. Eine ganze Weile standen die beiden Männer einfach nur reglos nebeneinander und betrachteten den weiß leuchtenden Grabstein in der Dunkelheit.

Dann, nach einigen Minuten oder vielleicht auch erst nach einer halben Stunde, spürte Severus die Hand des alten Zauberers auf seiner Schulter. Sanft. Tröstend.

Es brauchte nicht mehr als diese einfache Geste, um Severus daran zu erinnern, dass er Vertrauen haben konnte. Mit unsicherem Blick und stockender Stimme brach er das Schweigen und in jeder einzelnen Silbe schwang doch die Angst ausgelacht zu werden und das Flehen um Bestätigung mit.

„Wissen Sie, nach unserem Gespräch bin ich hierher appariert. Zu Lily. Und ich habe ihr mein Herz ausgeschüttet wie früher, als wir noch Freunde waren. Ich war so aufgewühlt, weil ich dachte, Weihnachten kann für mich einfach nicht das Fest der Liebe sein ohne sie. Es kann nichts Schönes und Tröstliches haben, wenn sie ... tot ist. Aber gerade eben ... war Lily ... also, sie war bei mir. Ich weiß, das klingt seltsam, aber ... Können sie mir das glauben?"

Erleichtert atmete Severus auf und blickte dankbar in dieses weise Antlitz, als Dumbledore mit einem gütigen Lächeln erwiderte: „Natürlich glaube ich dir, Severus. Ich muss gestehen, du erzählst mir nichts Neues. Dein Erlebnis bestätigt vielmehr, woran ich schon lange glaube und wovon ich ganz fest überzeugt bin: Die Toten, die wir lieben, verlassen uns niemals ganz. Sie leben in uns fort, tief in unserem Herzen. Und sie kommen zu uns und geben uns ein Zeichen, wenn wir sie wirklich brauchen.

So wird es heute Nacht wohl mit Lily und dir gewesen sein, Severus", schloss Albus Dumbledore und blickte den jungen Mann ernst durch die Gläser seiner goldenen Halbmondbrille an. Und dieses Mal wich Severus dem Blick der strahlend blauen Augen nicht aus, sondern erwiderte ihn fest und dankbar aus seinen eigenen tiefschwarzen.

Nach einer Weile fügte Dumbledore mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu: „Und heute war wohl ein guter Zeitpunkt für ein solches Erlebnis. Schließlich gibt es unzählige Geschichten über Weihnachtsengel, die am Heiligabend einsame Seelen besucht und ihnen so ein wenig Wärme geschenkt haben, oder über kleine Weihnachtswunder, die sich ereignet haben. Etwas Wahres werden all diese Erzählungen durchaus haben, möchte ich meinen, wenngleich die sogenannten Engel und Wunder vielleicht eher aus dem eigenen Herzen kommen..."

_So, langsam neigt die Geschichte sich dem Ende zu, aber es kommt noch eine kleine Überraschung auf Severus zu..._

_Ich hoffe, es hat euch bis hierher gefallen, ihr lasst mir ein paar Kommis da und wartet den kleinen Epilog auch noch ab..._

_Alles Liebe,_

_eure halbblutprinzessin137_


	6. Epilog

„Wunder der Weihnacht" – Epilog

Als Severus Snape im Morgengrauen des ersten Weihnachtsfeiertages wieder in seinem Büro in den Kerkern von Hogwarts angekommen war, fiel sein Blick sogleich auf den Schreibtisch und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Dort lag, liebevoll eingeschlagen in glitzerndes dunkelgrünes Geschenkpapier und verziert mit einer silbernen Schleife, ein kleines rechteckiges Paket, an dem eine rotgoldene Phönixfeder befestigt war. Behutsam öffnete Severus das Päckchen und hielt ein kleines, in dunkelblauen Samt gebundenes Buch in Händen mit dem Titel _„Wunder der Weihnacht"_.

Auf der ersten Seite – direkt unter dem Titel – lächelte ihn eine vertraute Handschrift an: schräg und fein. In verschlungenen Buchstaben stand da die Botschaft: _„Nicht immer, wenn du die Engel rufst, werden sie zu dir kommen und dir helfen. Aber sie werden immer kommen, wenn du sie wirklich brauchst."_

Entspannt lehnte Severus Snape sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Er hatte die Botschaft verstanden. Er hatte sie in der Nacht auf einem einsamen, dunklen Friedhof im Schnee kauernd gelernt. Durch seinen ganz persönlichen Engel. Lily Evans.

Weihnachten hatte seinen Schrecken verloren.

~*~*~*~

_Neue Zuversicht für künftige Weihnachtsfeste und endlich ein Weihnachtsgeschenk – das hat Severus Snape also mitgenommen!_

_Ich hoffe, dass auch euch die Geschichte gefallen und vielleicht ein wenig euer Herz erwärmt hat!_

_Alles Liebe und (vielleicht) bis zur nächsten FF!_

_Eure halbblutprinzessin137_


End file.
